Akatsuki Host Club Cafe
by Vodoo Angel
Summary: Naruto AU. Sakura Haruno a normal girl with a normal life, but that all suddenly turns around with one simple shattered white and gold vase. Now with a debt of 4 million yen and seven beautiful men, what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1: A debt of 4 million yen!

**Well this is what I have been working on for the past few days, that and home work, deviantART and high school! This is my new story, 'Cafe Akatsuki'! I'm very excited about this fanfiction, it's my most favourite idea for a fanfiction yet. I apologize to anyone who does not like AkaxSaku coupling, but that's not my problem. I've been itching to write AkaxSku for ages, I just could never come up with a good plot! Naruto does not belong to me, but if it did then Sakura would of brang Sasuke's ass back to Konoha.**

**I apologize for bad grammar, spelling or writing in general, I'm only thirteen and still studying! Thank you reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry it's short, it was around 8 - 10 pages in my Word document. **

_

* * *

Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo_

_honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

The girl hummed the lyrics as she dashed past the crowds swiftly, her headphone wires dangling close to her small chest. She closed her eyes for a second, quietly listening to her favourite part of the song.

_Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna_

_chigau yo ne kedo maybe you're my love! _

She smiled slightly, she'd always wanted to fall in love with someone, though never had the chance. She wasn't exactly popular with the boys; her pink hair and large forehead wasn't something a guy looked for in a girl. She opened her eyes again, if she didn't look where she was going she might crash into someone, _again._

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku setsunateki kirameki wo-!_

She looked down at her vibrating pocket; she kept running but reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone. She looked at it while she held it to her ear; she was ready to flip it open when…

"Oof!" She'd run into someone. Her small body was atop a bigger body, more masculine and heavy, she winced at the fall but it would have hurt much more if she didn't fall on top of this person. The phone continued to ring, but she just let them leave a message.

"S-Sorry!" The girl shouted, quickly getting up and trying to run away. "Wait!" She frowned, crap. "Yeah?" She asked, turning around sheepishly it was a man around sixteen years old, one year older then she. He had long black hair and piercing black eyes.

"You broke the vase I was holding..." He muttered, looking down at the shattered white and gold vase sadly. She almost fainted right there and then, how on earth did she not notice the loud crash it made?

"Oh, sorry! I'll pay, how much?" She asked nonchalantly, opening up her wallet. He looked thoughtful for a moment; he seemed to be calculating the cost. "It was around four million yen," He finally said and she almost dropped her wallet.

"What?! Four million?! I can't pay that!" She shouted, surprised at the large cost. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Well I guess you could work it off,"

She looked at him curiously, "Work it off she asked?" If it was working as a prostitute or a stripper then it was out of the question. "Don't worry, it's not as sleezy as you think," He said calmly, the girl almost jumped out from her skin, it's like her read her mind!

"You looked like you were in a rush, are you heading somewhere important?" He asked curiously, the girl shook her head, letting her long hair sway delicately. He smiled and motioned her to follow him.

"My name's Uchiha Itachi, by the way," He stated, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets relaxingly. The girl nodded, "Ah, my name is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-san," Sakura replied politely. Itachi wore a red and black striped hoodie over a tan shirt and dark fitting jeans.

He chucked deeply, "That name is very fitting," Sakura blushed at the compliment and thanked him politely. Several minutes passed and the two finally stopped in front of what looked like a café under construction, a new café perhaps?

Sakura looked up at the large sign, "Akatsuki Host Club Cafe...," She whispered; that meant dawn/daybreak. It was a pretty name she had to admit, it also rolled off the tongue quite nicely. The sign was pitch black with a white rose border, next to the name was a white and red cloud.

"You like the name?" Itachi asked, also looking up at the sign proudly. Sakura nodded sofly, "Yeah, it's really creative! Do you own this place?" Sakura asked as the two entered through the glass double doors, Itachi shook his head, "No, a friend of mine does. I just work here," a small bell rang, signaling their entry.

"Yo Itachi, get that vase, yeah?" Asked a masculine voice from another room, a second later two figures exited. A tall blond haired man and a short red haired man, Sakura blushed upon their entrance, they were both exceptionally good looking.

"Who's this, yeah?" Asked the blond haired man, staring at Sakura curiously, the red haired man looked bored and uncaring. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Itachi.

"This is Haruno Sakura, she'll be working here until she pays off a debt," Itachi explained calmly, walking off into another direction. Sakura watched him walk into another room, she decided not to follow.

"Hey there Haruno, my name's Deidara, this is Sasori, yeah," Deidara said, walking up to Sakura. She nodded cutely, "Ah, nice to meet you Deidara-san, Sasori-san," Deidara and Sasori nodded politely.

"What did you do to owe Itachi-sempai money?" Asked Sasori, his voice was soft, but masculine. Sakura ginned sheepishly, "Well, I kind of ran into him in the street, and broke a vase," Deidara laughed, "You're going to be here for a while then!" He said cheerfully, Sasori nodded, smirking.

"Do you two work here?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject, Sasori nodded, "Yeah, we're going to cook and sometimes waiter," He said blandly, Sakura nodded again, Sasori looked no older then Itachi, so did Deidara. The two didn't look like they've ever cooked in their lives.

Deidara wore a black fitting shirt and fitting faded jeans, Sasori a white jacket, black shirt and fitting dark jeans. She smiled at the two; they were really good looking too, alongside Itachi. Sakura was wearing a pink singlet and baggy white shorts, plain attire basically.

"Haruno-san, here is the uniform you are required to wear," Itachi said, out of no where. No one had noticed he came back. Sakura's gaze fell upon the piece of clothing hanging onto the clothes hanger Itachi held.

It looked like a simple maid's outfit, the main dress was red with black lace and the apron was white and frilly, she smiled, it looked really cute.

"Wow, that's really cute! And it looks so expensive," Sakura gasped in amazement, touching the soft fabric delicately. Itachi smiled proudly, "I'm glad you like it, one of the workers here designed it," Sakura grinned at him, "It's amazing, whoever made it must be a real pro!"

"We're back!" Everyone's attention was diverted to the entrance, eight figures walked in, one female and seven males. "Who the hell is this?!" Asked a tall, silver haired man standing in the back of the group.

"This is Haruno Sakura, she'll be working for us," Explained Sasori, still looking as calm as ever, Sakura nodded shyly, the group of people all looked at least two to four years older then her.

"You're cute, I think you'll bring in a lot of customers," Said a beautiful blue haired woman, as she walked towards Sakura and stared at her, she had shining amber eyes and wore a cute paper flower in her hair. She wore a black singlet and tight white jeans, Sakura almost thought she was a model.

"O-oh thank you!" Sakura gasped timidly at the sudden closeness, the woman laughed cheerfully, "Well it's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. My name's Tenshi Konan, I'll also be a waitress here too. When it opens," She said cheerfully, grinning at Sakura.

"Well since you'll be working here for a while, we might as well introduce you to everyone, eh?" Continued Konan, Sakura nodded, "Right!" Konan smiled at her enthusiasm.

"This here is Zetsu Kana and Katana, twins," Konan explained, gesturing to a pair of boys, the one on the left wore a white sleeveless hoodie over a blue singlet and plain blue jeans. The one on the right wore a red singlet and fitting dark jeans, they both had bright yellow eyes and forest green hair. Sakura smiled at the two, they looked the same age as her.

"This here is Hoku Kakazu and Yuga Hidan," Konan continued, she gestured to another pair of boys; Kakazu had tanned skin shoulder-length dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a fitting black hoodie over a green shirt and fitting faded jeans. Hidan had fair skin, slicked back silver hair and pretty pink-purple eyes. He wore black jacket over a red shirt and dark dress pants.

"Over here we have Uchiha Madara-chan and Hoshigaki Kisame," Konan continued again, pulling Sakura to another pair of boys. Madara had fair skin and shoulder length, spiked messy hair. He wore a black hoodie, yellow shirt and fitting dark jeans. Kisame was tall and muscular with dark spiky blue hair and pale grey eyes, he wore a black dress jacket over a white dress shirt and blue jeans, Sakura blushed, and she wondered how old he was.

Konan smiled at Sakura's blush, "Do you like Kisame-kohai, Sakura-chan?" Konan asked seductively, breathing on her neck. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin, she turned around and faced Konan, "N-no of course not!" Sakura said, blushing harder.

Konan chuckled, "Okay, okay then," She said as she pulled Sakura towards another man. "And this is my lovely Pain-chan!" Konan said enthusiastically as she pointed to Pain, Sakura smiled awkwardly. Pain had short orange hair and very pretty silver-blue eyes, he wore a plain green hoodie over a white shirt and baggy faded jeans. She assumed him and Konan were dating.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you all, but I have to go, I was supposed to do some grocery shopping today," Sakura said politely, she waved to them and bowed respectfully. She took a last look at the place and left to do her grocery shopping.

The inside of the building had black walls and a while ceiling, the floor was a hard dark wood. The windows were plain white with white curtains which had red lace at the bottoms. There weren't any tables or chairs yet, but the counter and kitchen had already been set up. Sakura sighed, she was going to be working there for a while, since the vase was four million yen.

She stopped in her tracks and frowned, summer vacation was ending tomorrow and she was going to a new school as a freshmen. She sighed and continued, she'd call Konan later that night, informing them she will only be able to work after school and on weekends.

* * *

"Uwah, no way!" Sakura exclaimed, looking outside the shop window, it was raining quite heavily. She quickly paid for her groceries and walked to the edge of the shelter, if she walked home then her groceries would get all soaked and ruining, and she could catch a cold.

She looked thoughtful; she could always wait for the rain to stop, but she had to get up early tomorrow for school. Sakura sighed, her top priority was getting the food back safely, and she'd rather miss her first day then starve at home.

Sakura took off her pink jumper and placed it over one of the bags. She then took the other back and held it close, and then she walked out, trying her best not to get the food wet. After a few seconds she could feel herself starting to shiver violently, she couched and started to walk faster, people with umbrellas stared sympathetically.

Sakura sped up; she just had to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. With each step she sped up, her arms and legs shivering with more force each second she spent in the rain.

"Ow…" Sakura had run into someone, the second time today. She looked up and smiled weakly, "Sorry!" She said with her eyes barely open, she continued on her way home, completely ignoring the person she bumped into.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura stopped and looked back, she almost dropped her groceries. "Zetsu-san?! W-what are you doing in the rain?" Sakura asked surprisingly, he smiled at her. "It started to rain a few minutes after you left, so I was worried. You didn't seem to have an umbrella with you," He explained, Sakura continued to stare; she was completely ignoring the rain now.

He walked towards her and pulled the umbrella over her head, he also grabbed one of the shopping bags. "You didn't have to do this… Zetsu-san..." Sakura whispered weakly, her shivers weakened as the umbrella was pulled over.

"It's no problem, I felt bad for you anyway," He said calmly as the two walked side by side in the rain. Zetsu looked down at Sakura curiously; she was only wearing that pink singlet and white baggy shorts, he sighed and took off his jacket, and placed it over her.

Sakura gasped at the touch, she looked up at him, "N-no Zetsu-san, you'll get cold!" Sakura exclaimed as the large jumper was placed on her shoulders. He smiled at her, "Don't worry Sakura-san, I'm not cold," He replied coolly, staring straight ahead.

Sakura stared at him and blushed, the two continued to walk for several minutes, until the two arrived at Sakura's apartment building.

"Here you go Sakura-san," He said politely, handing Sakura the shopping bag. She took it and smiled at him, "Thank you, Zetsu-kun! I'll go put these inside, do you want to come in?" She asked cheerfully.

He smiled softly and shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't, I have some things to do tonight," Sakura pouted cutely, "Oh, okay then. Wait here for a minute though," Sakura said as she placed the bags on the floor and walked inside her apartment.

He waited patiently for a few minutes, until Sakura came back. "Here, please accept this as my thanks," Sakura said happily, handing him a bento box wrapped in a pink cloth. He smiled and accepted it graciously, "Ah, thank you Sakura-san,"

Sakura grinned at him, "I hope you like it! It has some of my favourite food in there!" He nodded and smiled at her, "Well I have to leave now, I'll see you soon, Sakura-san," He waved at her and went on his way. Sakura smiled and went into her apartment.

"Kana-kun…" Sakura muttered as she leaned on the door, she sighed and sunk to the floor. "Thank you…"

Kana took one last look at Sakura's apartment building, before getting into the car he had arranged to pick him up. "Sakura Haruno…" Kana muttered slowly, he stared at the bento box curiously; it was one of the things normal people ate.

"Okay driver, let's go home,"

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I worked really hard on this, so I hope you did! Here is some extra information on the characters introduced in this chapter, I'll be doing this every chapter, releasing information on new characters. I hope you review!**

**Note: The song that Sakura was listening to was 'Sakura Kiss' by Chieko Kawabe and her ringtone was 'The World' by Nightmare, my favourite Japanese songs! Also, I know this fiction will resemble 'Ouran High School Host Club' by Bisco Hatori, my favourite anime and manga, that was somewhat intended though. SO please don't complain about the similarities. I just love OHSHC, one of the best anime and manga ever!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I apologize about Kisame-chan, Zetsu-kun and Kakazu-san! Sorry I had to change their monster-like features, there's no way I could of included them if I didn't change their appearances, I had to make them, semi-normal at least, so that meant no blue skin, no fangs, no stitchings and definitely no venus fly trap heads! I apologize again, sorry if you liked their monster like appearances! Also with Konan-san, I changed her personality, when she was a child she used to be bright, bubbly and cheerful, but her parents were killed, sadly. Since this is AU Konan's parents are still alive, therefore she is still bright and bubbly! Sorry if you liked her when she was stoic and pretty much depressing.**

**~ With love, Voodoo Angel/ Nikkiie**

_Sakura Haruno:__ Short, slim, pale skinned, shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. Sakura attends one of the most prestigious schools in the country; Konoha Gakuen as a high school freshman, by a scholarship, there's no way she could afford to go there. She lives with her mother in an apartment building, and she wishes to be a lawyer like her father._

_Itachi Uchiha:__ Average height, slim, pale skinned, long black hair and obsidian eyes. Itachi's family owns one of the most pestiferous companies in all of Japan, which is currently at war with other businesses. He attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school junior and is one of the top students there. _

_Deidara Iwa:__ Average height, slim, fair skinned, long blond hair and sky blue eyes. Deidara's family is famous for their beautiful sculptures, they sell this art for millions and million of dollars, making them on of the richest family's in Japan, and they are also close with the Uchiha and Hiruko families. Deidara attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school junior. _

_Sasori Hiruko:__ Short, slim, fair skinned, short red hair and wide brown eyes. Sasori's family is famous for their beautiful, well crafted puppets, which they sell for millions and millions and dollars, it is said they keep the truly beautiful ones to themselves. Sasori attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school junior, and is one of the top students there. Sasori wishes to lead a normal life in the near future. _

_Katakana Zetsu:__ Tall, slim, pale skin, short forest green hair and bright yellow eyes. Katakana's family owns the most popular women's fashion stores in all of Japan, Katakana and his twin brother are almost exactly the same; it would take someone special to tell the difference. Katakana attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school freshman. Katakana wishes to find someone who can consider a friend, aside brother. _

_Kana Zetsu:__ Tall, slim, pale skin, short forest green hair and bright yellow eyes. Kana's family owns the most popular women's fashion stores in all of Japan, Kana and his twin brother are almost exactly the same; it would take someone special to tell the difference. Katakana attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school freshman. Kana wises for someone to tell the difference between him and his brother. _

_Madara Uchiha:__ Average height, slim, fair skinned, shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes. He is Itachi's cousin; his family being Uchiha also, owns one of the most prestigious companies in all of Japan. He attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school junior. He is usually analytical, calm, serious and cheerful, and he wishes to lead the Uchiha Company in the future. _

_Kisame Hoshigaki:__ Tall, muscular, fair skinned, spiky navy hair and pale gray eyes. Kisame's family owns many restaurants scattered all around Asia, which are quite popular. They mainly serve sushi and other fish dishes; Kisame is a master in Judo and is currently the national champion. Kisame attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school senior. He is usually analytical, aggressive, proud and loyal, and he wishes to be the Judo national champion for many more years to come. _

_Hidan Yuga: __Tall, muscular, fair skinned, slicked back silver hair and pink-purple eyes. Hidan's family shares ownership of the biggest bank in Asia with the Hoku family. He is a master in Karate and is the national champion. Hidan attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school senior. He is usually rude, aggressive, proud and arrogant, and he wishes to be the Karate world champion. _

_Kakuzu Hoku:__ Tall, muscular, tanned skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Kakuzu's family shares ownership of the biggest bank in Asia with the Yuga family. He is a master in Taekwondo and came second in national championships. Kakuzu attends Konoha Gakuen as a high school senior. He is usually analytical, quiet and calm, and he wishes to be the Takwondo world champion._

_Pain Nagato:__ Tall, muscular, fair skin, short orange hair and silver-blue eyes. Pain isn't from a rich or prestigious family like his colleges, but he has high hopes for his recently opened café, the 'Akatsuki Café'. Pain is currently dating Konan, the two have been dating for the past year._

_Konan Tenshi:__ Average height, slim, fair skin, short cerulean blue hair and amber eyes. Konan lives with Pain, the two opened a café called the 'Akatsuki Café'. Konan and Pain both have high hopes for the café. _


	2. Chapter 2: Homemade bento

**Okay, here's chapter 2 of Akatsuki Cafe! That was quick, eh? An update in only one day, I'm so proud of me! I hope the writing is okay for this one, also I'm sorry if it seems short, I usually only write 6 - 8 pages on Word, the grammar, spellings and writing in general may be bad too... I apologize. I also didn't include some characters from the previous chapters, sorry! Also I apologize for not giving speaking rolls for some of the Akatsuki this chapter, I mainly focused on the final scene in this. I hope you enjoy reading! **

* * *

"Konoha Gakuen… It looks so big," Sakura whispered in awe, she adjusted her glasses and walked through the big double door and into the halls. It was crowded with the high school students, she figured the middle years and juniors were in another building.

She looked at her clothing and at everyone else's, they wore the uniform and she didn't, there was no way she could afford that five hundred thousand yen uniform, instead she wore a baggy black and white striped jumper and fitting faded jeans, everyone seemed to stare when she walked past, muttering and whispering "Commoner" and "Peasnt".

"R-rich bastards-!" Sakura thought, annoyed, she really found the rich snobby stereotype quite annoying. She clutched her books and looked around for her classroom, 9A. Each class was defined by the students within them, for example the 'A' classes were for smarter scholarship students and the really rich.

She looked up at a white sign which read '9A' Sakura walked in and looked around; everyone was wearing a uniform, which meant that she was the only scholar student in this class, great. Sakura sighed and went over to sit at an empty desk; she opened up a book and started to read.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up from her book; Kana and Katakana were standing in front of her desk. "Kana-sempai? Katakana-sempai? Are you in this class too?" Sakura asked curiously, placing her book down onto the desk.

"Yeah, Kakuzu-sempai told us you were going to attend at this school and be in our class" They both replied, Sakura smiled awkwardly, "R-really?" The twins nodded in complete synch. Sakura thought that Kakuzu was some kind of stalker.

"Don't worry, Kakuzu-sempai is not a stalker, he just has information on everyone," One of the twins said, Sakura still couldn't tell them apart. She smiled, "Oh, right," She replied, feeling a little bit better about Kakuzu.

"Sa-Sakura-san… What happened to your hair?" One of the twins asked, Sakura touched her hair lightly, "Ah, I cut it," They stared at her, well obviously. "Why'd you do that?" They both asked, Sakura looked thoughtful. "It was bothersome," They both sighed, she really looked far cuter when she had long hair.

"Okay class, it's time to start!" Sakura and twins glanced up to the front of the class, the teacher was already here. Everyone took a seat, the twins sat with Sakura between them, which made her feel a bit awkward.

Free period came soon, to everyone's relief.

Sakura and the twins got up their chairs, and walked towards the class room door. "Sa-Sakura-kun! You're so smart, do you have a girlfriend?" Asked a girl from their class, Sakura smiled at her, she must have thought Sakura was a guy, short hair and no chest, she couldn't blame her.

"Ah, no, no Keiko-san, I do not," Keiko nodded cutely, "Oh-okay Sakura-kun! Sorry for bothering you," Keiko said sweetly and walked off to be with her friends.

"Did that girl really think you were a guy?" Kana asked curiously, after hours of studying their behavior Sakura could finally tell the difference, barely. "It doesn't matter really," Sakura said bluntly, walking out from the classroom.

The twins followed her, "Why not? Isn't it annoying?" Asked Katakana, Sakura shook her head, "Not really, it happened a couple of times this morning too," Sakura continued, she adjusted her glasses again.

The twins nodded, meaning they understood. "Ah, here you guys are!" The three looked up to see Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Madara, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, all in the school uniform; they all must be rich too. "Itachi-sempai… What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Sa-Sakura! What happened to your hair?!" Asked Itachi, his face spelt complete shock. "I cut it…" Sakura replied bluntly, everyone still looked absolutely shocked. "S-she was so much cuter before…" Deidara murmured sadly, he really looked depressed.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't think it would bother you so much!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her hands up defensively. "Ano… Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked, lowering her hands.

"Ah, it's free period so we'd thought to check up on you, yeah," Deidara said cheerfully, lightly waving to the three. Sakura, Kana and Katakana nodded and they started to walk with the group, all the girls were staring at the gorgeous group of guys, apparently Sakura was one of them.

They sat in the hall by a window, chatting about various things. Sakura found it boring so she just sat and relaxed.

"Sakura-chan!" Everyone ears perked up, who on earth was that? Sakura stood up immediately and stared down to which hall the noise came from. Two blonds were running towards her, she frowned, oh hell no.

Sakura stepped out from the group carefully and stood in the middle of the hall, seconds later she was tackled. Everyone from the Akatsuki Café stood up angrily, getting ready to destroy who tackled her.

"Sakura-chan we missed you so much! Why did you leave us? We love you!" One of the blonds who tackled Sakura shouted he had bright blond messy hair and whisker marks on his face; he wore an orange hoodie and dark jeans.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! I missed you so much, I have no one to talk to now!" The other blond said, she had long platinum blond hair which covered one of eyes with one long bang. She wore a purple singlet and a red tartan skirt over tight dark jeans.

Sakura looked over to the Akatsuki in a robotic manner; she stared at them and started to mouth something, "Help… me…" Soon after a group of nine people cam walking towards Sakura and the blonds.

"Yo, Sakura," Greeted a good looking boy with spiked hair, her wore a blue hoodie and dark jeans. Sakura looked up at him and grinned, "Sasuke-kun!" She greeted cheerfully, she got up quickly and when to hug him, completely ignoring the blonds now.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Sakura asked the group curiously, "Naruto and Ino suggested we see you on your first day here," A boy with a pineapple hairdo dressed in a green and brown checkered shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"You didn't have to," Sakura said sheepishly, the truth was she really wanted them to leave. "Well it's not like we have anything better to do," A boy with messy brown hair and red fang-like tattoos on his cheeks said, he wore a grey hoodie with brown fur lining and baggy faded jeans.

"Oh… Ah! I forgot, Akatsuki-san, these are my best friends! Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, Kiba-chan, Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, Chouji-kun, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan and Lee-kun!" Sakura said after one long breath.

"Ah well you guys can go now, it's not like you have any business here!" Sakura said, dismissing them all with a wave of her hand.

"Sakura-san, at least let us look around. If you attend this school we should know if it's suitable," Shino said blandly, adjusting his glasses. Sakura smiled at him sickingly, "I-if you insist Shino-kun." Shino had big messy dark brown hair and wore a high collared pale green jacket and brown jeans.

"Well we'll take a look around, come along Sakura-chan," Neji said, looking around carefully. His long dark brown hair was untied and he wore a beige short sleeved shirt with blue fitting jeans.

"A-ah right, Neji-kun. I've got to go, Akatsuki-san! I'll see you in the cafeteria," Sakura said cheerfully, waving at the Akatsuki as she left with her friends. The Akatsuki stared at them while they walked down the hall.

"Haruno-san has strange friends," Kisame said, everyone agreed. Most of them were complete opposites of her, them being Sasuke, Shino and Neji. "He Itachi-sempai, isn't that Sasuke kid your brother?" Deidara asked what everyone wanted to.

Itachi nodded, "Yeah, but don't remind me," Itachi muttered, leaning against the wall.

* * *

"Hey Shika-kun, Shino-kun. You two are smarter then me, why don't you go Konoha Gakuen?" Sakura asked as the group walked around the school, taking every aspect in. "We do go to this school Sakura-san, we're just in another class," Shino explained. Sakura looked thoughtful; shouldn't they be in 9A then? She froze, Kakuzu… Apparently he had strings everywhere. She sighed; Itachi or Deidara must have put him up to this.

"Oh well okay, let's take a look around this place then," Sakura said cheerfully, everyone agreed. Other students stared at the 'commoners' walking in the halls, whispering and muttering about them.

* * *

"Well it was nice seeing you, Sakura-chan, but we have to go," Hinata said sweetly as her and everyone else left. Sakura smiled at the ten, "I'll see you later!" Sakura waved at them happily, she really wished they were in the same school together like they always had. She said goodbye to Shino and Shikamaru and went back to her classroom.

"I'm going to miss everyone… Especially Ino-chan and Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered to herself as she walked down the empty hall, everyone was in the cafeteria. She stopped and stared out the window, white birds flew across the blue sky prettily.

"Ah… Mother, father in heaven. I wonder what you are doing, you're lucky you don't have to worry about Toshiro-chan anymore," She muttered to herself as she continued to walk, "Instead I have to take care of that childish piece of crap… Thanks for that, leaving me to take care of him," She muttered again, entering her classroom.

She sat down at her desk and reaching into her messenger bag, she pulled out a bento box. She smiled and unwrapped it carefully; she stared into the box distastefully. The rice in her bento box had a pink heart in the middle. She sighed, her brother Toshiro must of done that when Sakura went to use the bathroom.

She sighed and picked up the chopsticks, she placed them between her fingers and smiled softly. "Itadakimasu-" Someone had knocked on the doorway, Sakura looked over to see Sasori standing there.

"A-ah, Hiruko-sempai," Sakura said politely, acknowledging his presence. He nodded back and walked over to sit on the desk in front of Sakura's, he sat towards her and stared. "What are you doing here, Hiruko-sempai?" Sakura asked, placing her chopsticks down.

"You weren't at the cafeteria… So I wondered where you went," He explained softly, Sakura smiled sweetly. "You don't have to worry about me; I just prefer to eat in the classroom, instead with everyone else,"

He nodded again, "What are you eating?" Sakura grinned at him, "It's a bento box, I made rice, dango, mochi and castella," Sakura explained cheerfully, cooking was one of her many hobbies. Sasori stared down at the food; it was what he called 'commoner cuisine'.

Sakura watched Sasori stare down at the food, "Hiruko-sempai, do you want some? I'm sure I won't be able to finish all of it!" Sakura offered generously, pushing the box towards Sasori.

"Haruno-san…I've never eaten this type of food before… Is it good?" He asked curiously, he continued to stare down at box as if it was something completely unknown to him, which it was. Sakura grinned at him, "Well I think so! I made it!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay, Hiruko-sempai, 'ah'!" Sakura said happily as she held her chopsticks up to Sasori's mouth, a mochi ball was placed between them. Sasori stared before opening his mouth reluctantly. Sakura placed the mochi ball in his mouth and pulled the chopsticks back.

"Well Hiruko-sempai? Do you think it's good?" Sasori chewed the sticky substance slowly, savoring the taste. He swallowed it and smiled slightly, "It's like nothing I've ever tasted… It's good," Sakura grinned. "I'm glad you like it, you can have more if you like!" Sakura said cheerfully as she handed Sasori another pair of chopsticks, he accepted them reluctantly.

"Thank you… Sakura-san…" He muttered slowly, He fiddled with the chopsticks slightly; he wasn't really used to eating with them. Sakura smiled at his struggles, he looked so cute. "Hiruko-sempai, here," Sakura said as she grabbed his hand, she placed the chopsticks in the appropriate place and let go.

"Do you not use chopsticks a lot?" Sakura asked after swallowing a mochi ball, Sasori nodded, "My family utilizes western utensils, I've only used chopsticks on few occasions," He explained, before eating a piece of castella.

Sakura nodded, "Ah, I'm always eating all different kinds of food with my brother!" She exclaimed cheerfully, putting more rice into her mouth. Sasori gave her a curious glance, "Just with your brother? What about your parents?"

Sakura froze, her eyes had overcome with a wave of sadness, and Sasori could tell he struck a sensitive subject. "They… They've passed away," She whispered slowly, her eyes drooped down sadly, Sasori felt a pang of guilt.

"My condolences, I didn't know," He said sympathetically, Sakura raised her head and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Sasori-sempai, I'm sure you didn't know," She said in her normal tone. Sasori smiled at her, she seemed so upbeat for someone who had lost their parents...

He smiled, slightly. He might actually be fond of this girl.

* * *

**How was that? Again sorry for the shortness! I'm just somewhat busy with homework and high school in general, I don't feel the need to write the 11 profiles, because I'm sure most of you know who and what the Konoha 12 look like. Also I'm lazy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~ With love, Voodoo Angel/ Nikkiie**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay with me, Sakura!

**That took forever! I am so sorry, you have no idea how busy I was though, so much homework, I was also busy with my devaintART account ;A; So, I'm really sorry, so, so, so, so sorry! **

* * *

"**Welcome!"** Deidara exclaimed, holding onto a blue rose, stretching his arm out. **"To!'** The Zetsu brothers continued reluctantly, standing side by side and holding yellow roses. **"The."** Itachi continued calmly, holding a red rose to his chest. **"Akatsuki."** Sasori continued further, holding a pink rose to his side.

"**Host!"** Sakura exclaimed, holding a white rose close to her chest**. "Club..."** Hidan hissed annoyed, holding a black close to his side. **"Café!"** Madara continued, holding an orange rose close to his face. **"Special."** Kisame said bluntly, holding a lavender rose to his side. **"Opening."** Kakuzu continued charmingly, holding a mint rose to his chest. **"Day!"** Konan shouted excitedly, holding two peach roses in the air.

Applause and shrill whispers echoed through the building, which soon died down peacefully. "We'd like to thank you for coming to the Akatsuki Host Club Special Opening Day. If you'd all look to your right, you'll see the set of rules, follow them and we'll all be happy, okay? Right, so everyone, please enjoy your time at Akatsuki Host Club Café on its special opening day!" Pain exclaimed, he stood in front of where the orders were given to the chefs.

Applause started up again as the Akatsuki members rushed to do their assigned tasks. Sakura placed her white rose in her vest pocket and looked over to the left wall, she stared in disgust. The Akatsuki's photos were blown up and placed on the wall, each occupying a fair amount of space.

Itachi occupied the far left, the order of the pictures were, Itachi, Madara, Kana, Katakana, Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Konan, Sakura and Hidan. Each of the Akatsuki was in a dramatic pose, holding their given flowers and wearing the waiter/waitress uniform. Words written in neat English were printed at the bottom of the pictures. The only reason Sakura posed for the photo is that Kakuzu would take off twenty percent of her debt.

_Itachi Romance… Madara Enthusiasm… Kana Delight… Katakana Warmth… Kakuzu Calmness… Deidara Desirable, _Sakura frowned at this, yeah right_… Kisame Mysterious… Sasori Elegance… Konan Sincerity… Sakura Innocence… Hidan Resistance…_

She tugged at the uniform unconsciously; it was a silk grey pinstriped vest over a white dress shirt which had a silk red ribbon as a bowtie, grey pinstripe dress pants and black dress shoes. Her messy short pink hair was cut neat and sophisticated, thanks to Konan her glasses were replaced with contacts, apparently her glasses weren't attractive.

"Haruno, what are you doing?" Sakura's eyes snapped to Kakuzu, he was standing there holding a clipboard and tapping it impatiently. "Ah! Sorry, Hoku-sempai." Sakura whispered as she walked over to a close table, ready to take some orders.

"Irasshaimase minna-chan! What would you like to order?" Sakura asked politely as she flipped open her notebook and had a pen in hand, she smiled charmingly at the three women. "Ah, Sakura-kun! You look so cute!" One of the women complimented, Sakura smiled softly at her, "Thank you customer-chan, I'm trying my best to look good for you three!"

The woman blushed and picked up the menu "Ano.... I'd like a slice of honey comb cake and a small vanilla latte," Said the woman, placing her menu down. Sakura smiled politely and looked at other women expectantly.

"I'll take a small latte," Sakura nodded, writing it down, "And I'll just have a slice of coffee cake, please." Sakura grinned at the women before turning on her heel, "I'll be back soon with your orders, minna-chan!" She said cheerfully before walking to the kitchen. The women giggled, blushed and started to talk amongst themselves.

"Konan-sempai, here's the orders for table nine," Sakura said, placing the small note on one of the many hooks in front of the kitchen. "Ah, okay Sakura-chan! Here's the order for tables two and four." Konan replied, sliding a tray towards Sakura, who picked it up reluctantly.

"Konichiwa minna-chan, here are you orders." Sakura greeted cheerfully, placing the food and drinks down on the table carefully. "Sakura-kun, you and the Akatsuki should do cosplay!" One of the girls suggested cheerfully.

"Cosplay?" Sakura asked questionably, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Cosplay, also known as 'costume play' is dressing up or pretending to be an anime or manga character." Madara explained professionally, coming out of nowhere behind Sakura.

"Ano, well that's up to Pain-sempai, ne?" Sakura asked, looking up at Madara, he nodded, "Yeah, that's true… But we could convince him, eh Sakura-chan?" Sakura picked up her silver tray and walked away, completely ignoring him.

"You can do that Madara-sempai, but I couldn't care less." Sakura muttered coldly, walking over to the next table. "Ah, but Sakura-chan. I'm sure we'd get more customers if we did cosplay. Otakus and such!" Madara said cheerfully, following Sakura.

"Then suggest it too Kakuzu-sempai, he's the one in charge of Café activities and performances." Sakura replied, placing the food and drinks onto a table. Madara sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You're so plain Sakura-chan! Why can't you be more fun?" Sakura glared at him and sighed, "Go away… Madara-sempai."

* * *

Sakura stared out into the street absentmindedly; her eyes were tired from the day of work. The Akatsuki were sitting around on the chairs, talking about the day they just had. Her pocket started to vibrate; she looked down and took it out from her pants pocket. She flipped it open and held it too her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, ah Sakura-chan! It's me Toushiro-kun; I've got a favour to ask."

Sakura had a curious look on her face, "What? Toushiro I don't have any more money left… You borrowed it all last week."

"No-! Not that! I'm having some friends over tonight, so would you mind staying over at a friend's house tonight?" Sakura sighed, "Ano... I think most of my friends are out tonight." Sakura lied.

"Aw! Ask one of those… Ano… Akatsuki colleges of yours. I'm sure they'd help out!" Sakura frowned, "No! I'm not going to stay with one of them, I barely know them and I'm sure most of them are perverts." Sakura lied, again.

It was unknown to Sakura that everyone had become dead silent and started listening in to her conversation with this Toshiro boy. They suddenly saddened when she called them perverts.

"Just ask one of them… I doubt they're that bad! Oh I gotta go, see you tomorrow morning, Sakura-chan!" Toshiro suddenly said, before hanging up in a flash. Sakura almost crushed the phone with her hand.

Sakura turned around sharply. "Can stay over at someone's house tonight?" Everyone stared at her, then looked at each other, before looking at her again.

"Sakura-chan, you can stay at the Uchiha household if you want!" Madara exclaimed hopefully, his eyes shining with happiness. "No, no Sakura-chan, you don't want to stay with those perverts! You can stay at mine and Pein-kun's place." Konan said, putting an arm over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked to the left passively, "I don't really care where I stay…" She murmured, annoyed. "Sakura, stay at my place, un! My house is the biggest after all!" Deidara shouted enthusiastically, "No Sakura-chan! Stay with us!" The Zetsu twins shouted.

Sakura stared blankly at the Akatsuki fighting; almost everyone was shouting and screaming about where Sakura should stay. She looked over to Kisame leaning against the wall, reading a book.

Sakura walked towards him, so she was in front of him, he put his book down gave her a curious glance. "Can I stay at your place tonight, Hoshigaki-sempai?" Kisame looked towards the Akatsuki, they we're still fighting (with the exception of Sasori, Pain, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu). He sighed and snapped his book shut.

"Yeah, I guess that'll be okay. I don't think my parents would mind…" He said as he whipped out his phone, "I'll call the car," He said as he dialed a number. After a few seconds he shoved it back in his pocket and started to walk towards the door, Sakura followed reluctantly.

When the two walked out, a limonene had already been parked out in front. Sakura stared in awe, "Q-quick…" She whispered in complete shock. Kisame looked at her and sighed, 'commoners'.

"Well let's go," Kisame said bluntly as he opened the door for her, she got in carefully and took a seat; Kisame got in and sat next to her. "Take us to the Hoshigaki residence." Kisame ordered as he took out the book he was previously reading. The driver nodded through the glass and started the car up.

Sakura still stared in awe at the car, it was so luxurious, Kisame's family must be really rich. Sakura laid back and relaxed, she undid her ribbon with one quick tug, it fell loose against her chest. She looked over at Kisame, he was occupied with the book. She sighed and tried to relax herself.

* * *

"What did you say about the Uchihas?!" Shouted Madara, raising a threatening fist at Deidara. "I said that they're dirty cowards!" Deidara shouted back, throwing a fist at Madara, who caught it and punched him in the face.

"Hey guys… Where did Sakura go?" Konan asked, looking around for any signs of Sakura. "Yeah, Kisame's gone too." Said Kana, looking around for the two. Realization suddenly struck all of them at once.

"**Kisame!" **

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kisame asked, him and Sakura were standing at the bottom of the massive staircase, Sakura admired the house while Kisame stood, bored. "Hey Kisame-nii! Mom told me to tell you that-"

A boy had walked into the room; he stopped midway to stare at Kisame and Sakura. "Ano… Kisame-nii, who's this?" He asked, staring at the two strangely. "Ah, I'm Haruno Sakura, are you Kisame's brother?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. The boy looked around her age, he had bright blue hair and dark grey eyes, he looked like a miniature of Kisame, except, not scary.

"Don't worry about him Sakura-san, I'll show you where you can sleep," Kisame said calmly, he put his arm around Sakura and pulled her away to upstairs. "Hey, don't ignore me Kisame-nii!" The boy shouted, "Go away Sentou." Kisame said sternly, giving him a mean look.

"Kisame-nii is mean…" He muttered cutely, pouting.

"Sorry Sakura-san, my brother isn't used to seeing me with guests," Kisame explained sympathetically, "Don't worry about it Hoshigaki-sempai, my brother is just as bad…" She muttered darkly, he stifled a laugh and led her to a door.

"Here's one of the guest rooms. I hope it's too your liking." He said as he opened the door, Sakura gasped at what was inside, it was absolutely luxurious. A beautiful white canopy bed lay in the middle of the back of the room, the walls were a white and gold and the room was filled with beautiful furniture.

"Ano… Sempai, this is way too nice. Can't I just sleep on a futon in your room or something?" Sakura said sweetly, trying to sound as polite as possible. Kisame sighed, "Okay then, I'll get a maid to set it up. You can take a look around." He said as he ran a hand through his hair, he walked off down the hall, waving lazily.

Sakura dropped her school bag in front of the door (A/N: Yes, she had it for all that time, I just never mentioned it) and started to walk down the hall. Admiring all the beautiful paintings that hung off the walls.

"Hey, Haruno-san!" Sakura looked away from the paintings to see Kisame's brother jog lightly towards her. "Hello Hoshigaki-san." She said politely as she bowed her head, "You don't have to be so formal with me, Haruno-san." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry, you can just call me Sakura." She said with a cute grin, he blushed, "Right, so your one of Kisame-nii's colleagues?" He asked curiously, Sakura nodded. "Yeah, so he talks about the café at home?" Snetou shook her head, "Not at all, but Itachi-san and the other visit sometimes."

Sakura nodded, "Ah." She looked around hesitantly, "I'm going to stay here tonight, so would you mind showing me around?" Sentou grinned, "Sure, just follow me." He said as he grasped her hand and started to tug her down the hall, she followed reluctantly.

'_So, this is where Kisame-sempai lives? It's a bit more extravagant then I thought… But his family is really rich so I shouldn't expect less of it.'_

* * *

"Are you done, Megumi-san?" The maid nodded, "Yes, Kisame-sama!" Kisame nodded, "Okay then, I'll just go get Haruno." With a sigh he exited the room and looked left and right for Sakura, nowhere to be seen. His eyes drifted to her bag next to the door.

"I wonder where she went…" He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, beginning his long search for Sakura Haruno.

* * *

"Sakura-san, you are so skilled at this!" Sentou exclaimed, Sakura smiled cutely, "I used to play with my brother all the time, the only reason I got good at it was so I could beat him." Sentou let out a light laugh, and continued to mash the game controller's buttons skillfully.

"Sentou-san, do you not get along with Hoshigaki-sempai well?" She asked calmly as the TV's glare reflected off her pale face, Sentou's face suddenly fell, Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, she opened her mouth to talk, but Sentou had already started, "Well, not really. I try, I really do, but he just doesn't want to talk to me. He's always training."

Sakura gave him a curious glance, "Training?" Sentou nodded, "Yep, Kisame-nii is the national judo champion." Sakura froze, "W-what?! National champion?!" Sentou paused the game, "Yep! Pretty impressive, huh?" Sakura nodded reluctantly,_ 'Sempai… Is he really the national champion? That… That's so unreal…'_

"There you are…" Sentou and Sakura looked up, "Sempai, hello." She said plainly, "Kisame-nii, me and Sakura-san were playing the new game I bought." Sentou said cheerfully, Kisame nodded hesitantly, "Right, well Haruno-san, dinner will be ready soon. Do you have any spare clothes?"

Sakura noticed Kisame had changed out of his uniform, she looked down at her own, and she did not have any other clothes with her, since this visit was so sudden. "Ano… I don't, sorry." Kisame sighed, "Well okay then. You can borrow some clothes off my sister, she's a fashion designer, I think."

'_He thinks? I thought family were supposed to know a lot about each other…' _

"I'll take you to her room. Come with me." He said lazily as Sakura stood up, she waved gently at Sentou as her and Kisame took their leave. When the two left the room, Sentou stared thoughtfully at the TV screen.

"Kisame… Sure is lucky…"

* * *

"Kisame-nii, is this your girlfriend?" Kisame's sister, Mira, asked curiously as she stared at Sakura with fascination, "N-no, I'm not…" Sakura replied, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Mira grinned, "Right then. Kisame-nii, please leave!" Mira said, waving a dismissive hand at Kisame. He left the room reluctantly.

Sakura stared at Mira with bright emerald eyes, she wanted to go home. Mira was a fashion designer, apparently. She had straight bleach white hair and grey eyes, Sakura guessed she was around 22.

"Sakura-chan, why are you wearing these manly clothes?" Mira asked as she looked through one of her many closets. "I work at the Café, I'm sure Kisame told you about it." Mira shook her head, "Nope." Sakura cocked her head to the side, "He hasn't?"

Mira shook her head again, "Nup, Kisame-nii never shares with me, or Sentou-kun. Just mother and father, he's trying his best to impress them, ya know." Sakura nodded slowly, "Oh…" She muttered,

'_Sempai is really strange; even I share with my brother… I wonder why he's so secretive.'_

"Ah, this should fit you, Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up from her thoughts, "Huh?" Mira scowled, "Take a shower and put this on, okay?" She said as she pushed Sakura into her bathroom, before Sakura could blink she realized what she was holding was something she would never wear, ever.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you finished in there?" Mira asked curiously as she cracked the door open to take a peek, Sakura had her back to Mira, but turned around to face her when she heard her voice. "This dress feels weird." Sakura admitted dully as she tugged on the ribbons hanging off the chest.

Mira blushed and grinned at her, "You look totally cute, Sakura-chan!" Sakura gave her a tired look, "Thanks… Mira-san." She faced the mirror again to see what she looked like, the dress was bubblegum pink and was cut squarely at the chest, and a white ribbon was tied at the middle. The dress reached up to her knees, black lace hung off it and the short puffy sleeves.

Mira stared at Sakura with tasteful eyes, her pale blue hair hanging off her face delicately, "Sakura, have you ever modeled?" She asked with a professional tone, Sakura shook her head reluctantly, "No." Mira nodded with a sigh, "That's too bad, I would have loved to hire you." Sakura gave her a surprised stare, "Huh? Me? A model?"

"Are you finished yet?" Kisame asked from the door, he opened it with one big push and stood there staring at the girls. "Kisame-nii, what do you think? Cute, right?" Mira asked with a cheery tone, grinning at Kisame with triumph.

Kisame stared at Sakura, who stared back with big emerald eyes. He blushed and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah, whatever." Mira grinned, _'He must really like it!' _Mira placed her hands on Sakura's back gently, "Bye, Sakura-chan! See you later!" She exclaimed with a heft push, pushing Sakura towards Kisame.

Sakura flew forwards, towards Kisame who stood in the door way. With a loud thump and a stumble, Sakura somehow ended up on top him while on the hard wooden floor. All the while, Mira stood in her room with big sparkly eyes, _'J-just like a romance novel! This is great!'_

"Sorry…" Sakura whispered softly, getting up slowly, after a couple of seconds she stood above him and brushed herself off. "I didn't mean to fall on you." He got off the ground reluctantly, "I also didn't know she would push me." She added with a sigh.

Kisame nodded hesitantly, he was still blushing, Sakura sighed tiredly, "I look weird, right? In a dress…" She muttered shyly, a slight blush tinted her cheeks. Kisame shook his head, "N-no, you don't. It looks good, kind of…" Sakura looked up and smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks."

He looked away, "So, uh, we're going to have dinner soon. Are you hungry at all?" Sakura smiled again, "A little bit, but I have some instant ramen in my bag, I'll just eat that." Kisame gave her a strange look, "In-stant Ra-men?"

"Yeah, ramen! You mean you haven't eaten it before?" He shook his head, Sakura grinned, "Oh, well I can't I say I didn't expect it, It's… Um…" She looked down thoughtfully, "Ah, 'commoner' food, that's what you call it, right?" He looked down at her, her personality just changed at the drop of a hat, strange.

"Come on, I'll let you try some, it's really delicious!" She said with a cheery grin, she grasped his hand and dragged him to his room, Kisame remained silent and stared at the back of her head with soft eyes, _'Strange indeed…'_

* * *

Kisame stared at the steaming Styrofoam cup with curious eyes, "So this is the 'Instant Ramen' you spoke of?" Sakura grinned, the say sat on his bed with the cups in their hands, "Yeah, I always eat this when I don't have time to cook." Kisame nodded reluctantly as he took a mouthful.

He chewed it slowly, savoring the salty taste, Sakura watched with a happy expression, "Do you like it?" He nodded slowly, "It's… Nothing like I ever tasted." She grinned, "I hope you mean that in a good way," She said before taking a mouth of the noodles.

Kisame started to eat more casually, chewing and swallowing with no hesitation. Sakura smiled softly at him, _'He even eats like a rich guy…' _She looked at his room with curious eyes, her attention was drawn to his desk, and picture frames were placed neatly at the corner of it.

With a swift motion, she stood up and walked towards it. She placed the ramen on the desk and picked up one of the pictures, it was a photo of Kisame and Itachi, were they friends? They both were smiling cheerfully… But they both looked around 13 or 14.

"Sempai…" Kisame looked up, "You are friends with Itachi-sempai?" Kisame nodded, "Yeah, we've been friends for a long time." Sakura looked at the other pictures, there was another one, but of the whole Akatsuki. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Katakana, Kana, Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain and Konan were sitting and standing around a couch, smiling into the camera.

"Just…. Like a family…"

Kisame looked up, "Did you say something?" She shook her head, "N-no, don't worry." Kisame gave her a strange look, but continued to eat nether less. She picked up another picture, it was one of Kisame, Mira and Sentou, it looked like a family portrait, but if that was true, where were his parents?

Her eyes drifted over to another photo, it was placed downwards though, and she picked it up slowly, ready to turn it over, but a sudden loud noise had interrupted her. Out of shock she dropped the photo and it smashed into a million pieces. She gasped and bent over to pick it up, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" She shrieked, picking up the pieces hurriedly.

Her fingers slipped between the pieces of glass, cutting her fingers. Blood oozed out slowly, but Sakura looked to concentrated on cleaning the mess up. Another loud noise ran through her ears and she fell backwards, letting out a low whimper.

Kisame jumped off the bed and bent over next to her, "Haruno, stop." He grabbed her wrist firmly, she gasped loudly when another loud noise rung. Kisame looked behind him at the window, rain poured and thunder struck across the sky.

He looked down at her hands and then at her scared face, "Are you…." Another noise of thunder interrupted him, "Afraid of thunder?" Sakura looked down with a dark expression, "I… I.- Ah!" Another bolt of thunder had scared her, she placed her hands on her ears and started to whimper.

Kisame stared at her with soft eyes, _'… She's never like this at the café…'_ He continued to watch her whimper, _'Why all of a sudden… She's acting this way?'_ He stood up and opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out some bandages.

He walked over to the window and closed the curtains, with a small remote, he turned on his stereo and lights, music echoed through the room and blocked most of the thunder out. He then crouched next to her and gently pulled her hands, "Sakura…" Sakura looked up with tear-filled eyes, _'T-The first time he's called me that…'_ She thought with a slight blush.

He carefully wrapped her hands with the bandages, to stop them from bleeding; she stared at him with wide eyes as he wrapped her hands up, "You should be more careful…" He muttered, she looked down again, when he finished he looked up at her.

"T-thank you… Kisame…" She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, he felt uncomfortable for a second, but relaxed at her touch, "No… Problem…"

* * *

"Kisame!" Knocking at the door slowly woke Sakura up, with a loud bang, the door swung open, ten figures stood, she was too tired to even care who it was. Sakura felt the rising and falling of something warm at the side of her head, she turned slightly to see that her head was resting on Kisame's chest.

'_Did… We fall asleep like this…?'_

"Sakura, my daughter!" She looked up at Konan running towards her, arms outstretched in a protective manner, she tackled Sakura and hugged her tightly, "I promise I won't ever let you out of my sight! Never again!" She sobbed dramatically into Sakura's dress.

"Good morning, Haruno." Sakura looked up at the rest of Akatsuki, they stood in all their glory staring at the three on the ground. She watched slowly as Kana and Katakana kicked Kisame's side, attempting to wake him up. He mumbled something and rolled to the other side.

"What were you doing sleeping with Kisame?" Deidara asked curiously, Konan stopped hugging Sakura and faced her "Yeah, what were you two doing anyway?" She gasped and turned to Kisame, "Did this monster defile my precious daughter?!" Sakura pushed her away, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes... I'm half asleep now, so sorry for being late (again). I'll try and get the next chapter done, eventually.**

******~ With love, Voodoo Angel/ Nikkiie**  



End file.
